


【利艾】插花艺术

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】插花艺术

【利艾】插花艺术  
黑车警告 严重三观不正  
是甜饼哟

【正文】  
“艾伦，情人节快乐。”  
当自己从来都是变着法子玩花样的男友终于中规中矩地送了自己玫瑰，艾伦说不上难过，只是觉得，他终于正常了一次。  
艾伦接过玫瑰花，酒醉般的殷红与馥郁的香气就算是男人也要为她留目几分。“谢谢你……额……”  
玫瑰被修剪得很短，花枝顶多一个拳头长，没有刺。玫瑰花束的上端动人美好，下端包上了精致的花纸，但还是鼓得有些奇怪。  
就知道没这么简单，艾伦又兴奋起来。年轻人果然都是喜欢新鲜的，看着恋人注意到底下的特别之处而发笑的表情，利威尔不禁也勾起嘴角。  
“你想用它做什么？”  
“试试不就知道了吗？”  
他们尝试过很多种方式，这次选择了最喜欢的——在房间里的飘台做。飘台旁边是一扇落地窗，因为很高楼层的缘故，下面的人看不到他们在飘台干什么，而飘台可以纵览城市的光景。所以飘台上摆着柔软的沙发垫，还有一个圆柱形的枕头方便垫高艾伦的腰。  
艾伦是赤条条的，而他的利威尔虽然脱掉了裤子，但衬衫依旧扣到顶，领带也束得紧紧的。很好，很情趣。艾伦趴在飘台的垫子上，枕头托起自己的臀，在利威尔看来简直是世间绝景。窗外夜晚灯光映衬下，光滑的肌肤边缘的绒毛散发出金色的光彩。紧绷的肌肉，挺翘的臀部甚至是脊椎陷下去的小窝，曲线分明暴露出艾伦的青春美好。自己这样简直是老牛吃嫩草。利威尔笑笑，玫瑰放在艾伦背上，沾水的花瓣贴着他的皮肤带来阵阵凉意。  
润滑剂？准备好了，今天要用到很多。艾伦久经锻炼充满肌肉的躯体上，除了乳首跟生殖器，大概就是这里最柔软了。利威尔揉捏着艾伦的臀，虽然并不丰腴但也让他沉迷。他伸手触碰着艾伦的后穴口，冰凉的触感激起艾伦前端一阵紧绷。  
艾伦隐约感觉到，什么东西夹持着一股冰凉的润滑剂捅进了自己的后穴。谈不上舒服，但也不至于难受，大概是比手指更细更凉更柔软的东西。作俑者利威尔似乎很享受这个过程，接着又塞了一个进去——明白了。艾伦反手从背上拿起一支玫瑰。它们除了裸露了大概四分之一部分花茎，下边全部包上了厚厚一层湿纸巾一样的柔软面料，这就是后穴里的异物。“利威尔，你老是给我塞奇怪的东西。”艾伦把玫瑰放回背上无奈地说。  
“我倒是很喜欢插花……”  
“过分。”艾伦笑笑，毕竟他的男人就是如此，要是不奇怪就不是他了。  
“来看看能插几朵吧。”  
大概是一次放进了三朵吧，细细的玫瑰枝可能还不能带来更鲜明的快感，但特殊的方式已经让自己有了一点感觉。“五朵了艾伦，从后面看，非常漂亮。” “你变态吧。”艾伦也想扭过头去看自己后面是一副什么模样，正对上利威尔掏出手机拍照的动作，觉得有气又好笑，“你干什么啦！”他伸手过去抓利威尔的衣摆，“你不也忍不住了吗？”  
利威尔确实已经勃起，然而从他的表情上根本看不出来。“不有点忍耐力，天天对着可爱的你岂不是要射到萎？”这个人请不要一本正经地开黄腔好吗？是犯规的！艾伦直接转了个身，俯下身像小兽般扑倒利威尔，低下头一口含住面前粗长的性器。  
“额啊……真是心急的小鬼。”利威尔用腿夹住身下的艾伦，俯下身够到艾伦的后穴，继续用他刚才洒在垫子上的玫瑰进行他的创作。  
艾伦的口技也可以算是无师自通吧，利威尔一边要用玫瑰给艾伦扩张，一边努力地延迟自己的射精。艾伦时不时用嘴喘息将湿润的水汽呼在利威尔的阴茎上，或是利威尔的肉棒含进口腔的一侧，故意让一边的牙齿与口腔壁夹击摩擦刺激着他。这小鬼真让人分心啊……利威尔咬着唇，将第七支玫瑰塞进艾伦的后穴。  
身后的快感逐渐放大，更多的是因为兴奋感吧，后穴在玫瑰枝的捣弄下开始有意识地收紧。没有办法去阻止利威尔，他便用力地吮吸着口中的肉器，将唾沫咽下一点都不给予润滑，直接让利威尔的阴茎与自己凹凸不平的口腔内壁接触。吸吮的时候还发出响亮的啧啧水声，从感官上全面席卷利威尔的自制力。  
利威尔当然不会想到自己居然是先射的那个。自己的性器胀大几分后，艾伦适时用舌尖顶住了马眼，让射精感猛地回流。受不住这种刺激的利威尔只能猝不及防地缴械。艾伦感受到他的精液涌进自己的口中，正洋洋得意着。  
“真棒呢，”艾伦吐出性器，抬起头舔了舔嘴唇。“你也不错呢。”利威尔握住八支玫瑰花往艾伦的后穴里轻轻一顶，激得艾伦一阵惊呼。  
也许是口在兴头上，忘记了后穴正在被玫瑰花侵入吧。虽然不是很深，而浅尝辄止的搔刮更会让他焦躁难耐。手指可以到前列腺的位置，但利威尔绝对不会用花枝代替自己完成这项任务。从利威尔的视角来看，艾伦最为隐蔽的后穴处恶趣味地插上了玫瑰，浪漫的花朵充满情趣地点缀在他柔韧的臀部，简直诱人得要让他失去理智。  
插上第九朵就算了，利威尔是这样想的。花枝虽然细，但花苞是硕大狂放的，八支玫瑰挤在一起也足以让下端的花枝撑开艾伦的内壁。琢磨了一下角度，最终将第九枝挤进去。花枝是松散的，如果说手指的扩张是专注于一点，而玫瑰花的扩张就是整个后穴。利威尔轻轻地捻起其中一支，不是抽插而是旋转着让它摩擦。“嗯……哈”这种不同于平时扩张的方式让艾伦浑身发软，湿润的感触刺激着自己的内壁让他后穴忍不住一缩一缩地收紧。一支不够，利威尔接着握住九枝玫瑰，一齐转动起来。转动的同时缓缓推进拉出，让玫瑰灵活地刺激着艾伦。  
“嗯、啊啊……别弄了……快点进来……”艾伦把脸埋在臂弯里，蹙着眉艰难地说。他能深刻感受到细枝的硬度，玫瑰花枝在后穴粗暴而温柔的进出带来的浅浅快感让他简直要发疯。想要更多……但不是玫瑰花……想要利威尔的……艾伦失神地想着。利威尔可能是憋不住了，将花枝一把抽出来，尾端连接着艾伦的肠液拉出一条银丝。他将艾伦翻过来，正面对着他，艾伦迷醉的深情让他的心脏似乎都漏跳了一拍。  
盛宴开始。他迫不及待地将又一次挺起的阴茎顶进艾伦正空虚的后穴，突然充盈的动作让两人同时难耐地发出喟叹。无论是艾伦因为异物退出又进入产生后穴吸缩的生理反应，还是紧致内壁被利威尔的性器完整撑开到底带来肿胀的快感，这让两人都享受不已。  
终于能接吻了。唇舌交融，缠绵悱恻。如果说利威尔最大的乐趣就是用不同的道具挑弄艾伦，而在接吻上是绝对看不出他有任何一丝轻浮。利威尔的吻深沉而温柔，也只有接吻的时候艾伦能够反客为主地主动挑逗。艾伦轻咬住利威尔的舌尖，接着又用自己的舌头覆上他的舌面。吮吸着对方的唇畔，就像刚才口交般细腻又狂放。艾伦很擅长嘴上功夫……利威尔得出结论。放开嘴唇，身体上的每个部位同样具有让人馋涎欲滴的诱惑力。接着是吮咬肩膀、脖颈、乳头，所有白皙的肌肤都要染上红晕才能算是任务完成。  
酥酥麻麻的快感从下体涌上头皮再蔓延至全身，舒服到让人头脑空白。依稀可见落地窗透进微弱的月光洒在赤裸裸的躯体上，利威尔的衬衫扣子不知何时解开到顶，而领带还束缚在上，挂在背后，一副禁欲而诱人的情色模样。艾伦伸出手去拽住他的领带，用翻上去的腿轻轻顶着他的腹肌，像是在诱惑又像是在调戏。  
下身同样在努力地研磨着，利威尔反复的抽插冲淡了玫瑰花枝侵入的不适感，快感却丝毫没有带走反而在累加。再深一点……只要再深一点，似乎就能达到高潮的顶峰。利威尔的耸动让艾伦头晕脑涨，不仅是深入，肿胀的性器大幅度地进出同样让他欢快到神志不清。艾伦攥紧的拳头，腰肢配合自己动作的扭动，嘴里发出不知是有意还是无意的呻吟，无一不让利威尔疯狂。不禁加大冲锋的力度，每次都用力冲到艾伦前列腺的位置，渴求的欲望已经化为无意识的动作，他并不知道自己到底要干什么，在高潮来临的瞬间，他只有那个最原始的想法。  
再快一点，再深一点。

他根本就不需要在乎什么时候射精，因为这并不是欢爱的终结。不急于再享受醉人的快感，两人分别射在彼此身上。拥抱休息片刻，小腹凝聚的热度并未完全退散。  
“要看我的插花吗？我拍了照。”  
“你走开吧……你什么时候喜欢的插花啊。”  
“插玫瑰花还是你的花？我当然是最喜欢后者。”  
“……你变态。”  
艾伦羞红着脸，转过身去从大腿下方捻起一支玫瑰。突然意识到了什么，满血复活般一下子爬起来。  
“接下来到我了哦。”  
艾伦将花朵凑近利威尔刚软下去的阴茎，用柔软的花瓣扫过上面的嫩皮，轻柔地挑弄着他。  
还不赖。利威尔笑着看着自己再度起反应的性器，起身将自己的甜心压在身下。


End file.
